


fault

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, after the fight with adam, during episode 5, langa is so smitten, reki is very bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "What a relief..." He muttered before he slowly turned towards his boyfriend who was oddly quiet. "But, really, Reki. You shouldn't be driving with that-"Langa's eyes widened.Reki sniffled as tears fell from his watery orbs, his unharmed hand coming up to cover his mouth to contain his sobs and his eyes squeezing shut as his body shuddered with his cries."Are-are you okay!?" Langa shouted, instantly trying to make sure his boyfriend hadn't accidentally hurt himself while driving the cycle. "What happened? What's wrong?!""Idiot..."Langa froze.[or, my take on what SHOULD'VE happened after Langa and Adam's race during episode 5]
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 425





	fault

**Author's Note:**

> I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS ANIME WHAT THE FUCK IT'S SO CUTE AND I LOVE LANGA AND REKI??? THEIR BOTH SO ADORABLE AND I WANNA CUDDLE THEM SO BADLY??? SORRY I KNOW I'M RAMBLING BUT GOD THEIR MY EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! I have like ten drafts for SK8 stored away at the moment but I'll publish them soon!

As soon as the sound of sirens faded and all was quiet, Langa heaved a sigh of relief and fell back against the stairs made of concrete, letting himself relax and lay his legs in the sand below.

"What a relief..." He muttered before he slowly turned towards his boyfriend who was oddly quiet. "But, really, Reki. You shouldn't be driving with that-"

Langa's eyes widened.

Reki sniffled as tears fell from his watery orbs, his unharmed hand coming up to cover his mouth to contain his sobs and his eyes squeezing shut as his body shuddered with his cries.

"Are-are you okay!?" Langa shouted, instantly trying to make sure his boyfriend hadn't accidentally hurt himself while driving the cycle. "What happened? What's wrong?!"

"Idiot..."

Langa froze.

Reki coughed slightly as his hand fell from his lips and he glared at the taller teen. "You're an _idiot!"_ He repeated, louder this time. "I told you _not_ to be reckless, and what do you do? _Be reckless!"_

The redhead sobbed again and tried to stop his tears by rubbing at his eyes, all the while, Langa watched with surprise, awe, and a bit of relief that he wasn't hurt physically.

"You-you could've gotten hurt like-like _I_ did," Reki continued, his body still shaking. "And then, it would've been all my fault! _I_ was the one to challenge Adam and pull you into _my own mess!_ _I_ was the one who selfishly put you in harms way because I was too greedy and a _fool!"_

Reki sobbed one final time and bowed his head. "It-it was all _my_ fault..."

Langa was quiet for a long time, letting Reki pour out his emotions as he needed. They might've not been together for very long, only friends for a little while longer, but, Langa still knew when or when not to speak Reki was upset like this.

Finally, after a few minutes, Langa spoke up as soon as he was sure that the redhead had calmed slightly.

"Reki..." The smaller teen glanced up at him with watery eyes.

Langa smiled softly and reached over to take his hands in his own, being mindful of his sprained one.

"It's _not_ your fault," He said firmly and Reki opened his mouth to retort but Langa beat him to it. "It's _not_ your fault. Yes, you may have challenged Adam which in turn caused him to challenge me, but, I could've backed out at any time, but, I _didn't._ That's on me. So, you see? It _wasn't_ your fault," Then he reached up to gently wipe away his boyfriend's tears, trying his best to hold back from cooing at how cute Reki was. Even so, he frowned as guilt overtook him.

"But...if I had known it would've made you this upset..." He continued, glancing away. "I would've _never_ accepted Adam's challenge.. **.** For that, I'm sorry, Reki. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Reki stared at him as if he'd grown another head but finally calmed down enough to respond.

"I-its fine..." He mumbled. "But, I still shouldn't of-"

"How about this," Langa interrupted with a new small smile on his lips. "Let's promise to not be greedy and selfish again, sound good?"

Reki paused for a moment before he smiled back a bit and nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"Perfect."

Then, Langa leaned in, leaving Reki no time to process his movement before their lips met and the redhead relaxed completely in his grip, letting his eyes close.

"I _love_ you," Langa whispered as they released each other, only to lean in again.

"L-love you too," Reki managed.

Soon, the bluenette's arms came wrapping around the redhead's waist, hoisting him up until Reki was straddling him in a comfortable position while they continued kissing, Reki's arms then coming up to gently cup Langa's cheeks.

They didn't know how long they sat there, kissing and embracing like that, but, next thing they knew, the sun was beginning to shine over the horizon and the birds began to sing, signaling the start of a new day.

They'd be okay. They knew they would. They were with each other, after all.

And, in the end, maybe that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
